Gift From God
by Gilded Blue
Summary: 17/Chi/Goku. When Gokou returns from his training with Uubuu, not everything at home is exactly as he left it and now he must discover what it is to fight to keep his family together. Complete
1. I Could Have Stayed That Way Forever

**Warning: This is a super old fic. It's been given a sort-of once over, but the full rewrite isn't scheduled for another month or so. Thanks, CL. **

**Gift From God**

_Hanging by threads of palest silver_

_I could have stayed that way forever_

_Bad blood and ghosts wrapped tight around me_

_Nothing could ever seem to touch me _

'He's staring at me like he's disappointed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But I've worked hard; I've never asked anything else from him. But Master Son does know best, he's a genius when it comes to martial arts.' Uubuu sighed a bit, cocking his head to the side so not to stare into the coal black eyes of his Master and friend. "Not for long, Master Son, just a few days to see if the method honestly proves beneficial?"

The man opposite him continued to stare, before he gave a slight from, "Uub, how many times do I have to tell you," The receiver prepared for any sort of reprimand, taking a deep breath, "to call me Gokou, 'Master Son' is way too formal."

Uubuu exhaled, shyly looking down, as he had been told this for a good decade now, "Alright, uhmn, Gokou…" But now was the younger's time to frown, as his Master had carelessly ignored his idea. Anxiously, Uubuu tilted his head back towards Master Son, but he kept silent.

"Alright, alright, calm down. I'll let you test your skills for three days, and three days only." Gokou crossed his arms over his chest, "Just to see if you can focus on your own powers."

Uubuu nodded excitedly, "This is so great!" But after a moment, froze, "But what're you going to do with three whole days off?"

Gokou shrugged, "I have an old friend that lives in the Capsule Corps..."

"You never take a rest, do you?" Uubuu looked at the older man, eyes staring at him, admiring such determination.

"Huh?"

Uub blinked, "You know, in all of these years, you've never once stopped to go see how your family is or anything." The young man soon flinched, "Of course, your relationship with Gohan and Goten isn't really my business."

Gokou shrugged, "Knowing Bulma, the entire gang'll show up a day after I'm back if she can help it."

Uub nodded, staring out to the pitch-black sky, "Sir, if it's all right with you…I need to get my rest, I have so much planned for myself for those three days, I figure I'll need all the rest I can get!"

"That's the spirit!"

Allowing time for a clumsy bow of respect, Uubuu turned and ran towards his hut, "See ya in three days!"

Gokou grinned, heading towards his own area of rest. If he was going to see Vegeta again, he might as well be well-rested himself.

* * *

"Bura!"

"Onna, stop that incessant bellowing!"

"Bura! Come and eat!" The woman continued, although this time she grinned towards her husband's general direction.

"Onna, it's very obvious that the blasted child is off once again with the idiot spawn of that-"

"Don't you even say it." Bulma cocked a brow, "And if you knew she was gone, then why did you let me sit here screaming for fifteen minutes? Oh, I get it, you actually enjoy the sound of my voice!"

Vegeta smirked, but Trunks replied from the opposite end of the table, "He figured he'd give the squirt a head start before he grounds her ass."

Bulma sighed, "Trunks, Dear, please watch your language. And you both wonder why that child is always sneaking out, if you two didn't set such a horrible example, then maybe the chances of us becoming grandparents before she's sixteen would decrease!"

"Or maybe you could have Tousan over here live under the tree under her window. That eliminates two problems in the household right there, Kaasan."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as Bulma snickered to herself. "The brat's made it to the city."

"Do you want me to save you a piece of cake, Vegeta?"

"Why not? I actually enjoy consuming food that tastes like shit."

"…Asshole." Bulma coughed.

"And what were you saying about me being a bad example, Kaasan?"

* * *

"Bura, are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"Without flaw. These ki-concealers Trunks made for me should work perfectly." She shrugged.

"Oh yeah, like all the other random things Trunks have made for you work."

"This time we won't get caught, Pan. You really need to calm down."

Pan sighed, looking at Bura, "Well, I'd be a bit more calm if I were comfortable, and I'd be comfortable if I wasn't wearing clothes that are so…Revealing."

Bura blinked, "That's not that revealing."

"Just because you like to wear clothes that show all but ass-crack and nipple doesn't mean I do."

Bura rolled her eyes, "Come on, Pan."

Sighing, Pan followed after her friend in the cool night air, until she stopped dead in her tracks before the familiar silhouette. Smacking her forehead, Pan turned around, as this happened to her just about every **week**.

"Attempting to get laid by some caveman male that probably has every disease known to man, again?"

"**Fuck**!"

* * *

Gohan twitched as he checked his watch, "Isn't Pan out a bit late for just going to the library?"

Videl shrugged, going back to her crossword puzzle, "She'll probably be in any minute now."

"I hope so." Gohan sighed deeply, leaning back into his seat as he turned back to his book.

"Something wrong, Dear?" Videl asked absentmindedly.

He turned the page, "Has Pan been acting… any differently to you?"

Videl bit the eraser of her pencil, "She's just growing up, teenaged thrills, Gohan, she'll grow out of it."

Gohan sighed, slamming the book shut, "I can't stand this, I'm going looking for he-"

"I've got it." Videl placed her puzzle to the side, walking to the door as her husband, arms crossed over his chest followed. "Do you feel that I cannot open a door by myself, Gohan?" She sighed, unlocking and pulling the door open, only for his mouth to drop before he could respond.

"This is yours."

* * *

-CL


	2. I Lose What I Love Most

**Gift From God**

_I lose what I love most_

_Did you know I was lost until _

_You found me?_

"I've got it." Videl placed her puzzle to the side, walking to the door as her husband, arms crossed over his chest followed. "Do you feel that I cannot open a door by myself, Gohan?" She sighed, unlocking and pulling the door open, only for his mouth to drop before he could respond.

"This is yours."

* * *

"**And I quite honestly cannot believe you, Pan! This has become a routine for you, sneaking out to have 'fun' with Bura! Do you understand that it's dangerous out there? Do you understand that if you made the mistake of sleeping with a man then you would have to live with those consequences for the rest of your life? You two are so juvenile! Not even! I'd expect more from someone as mature as you are! But no! You insist upon being flat out stupid! There are so many things that could've happened to you, just be thankful **Vegeta** found you! Young lady- Are you listening to me?"**

Pan stared at her father, who, face red and stomping around her room, managed to make his same old boring lecture. His voice made the house shake, but she wasn't afraid. "Yes, I'm listening."

**"That is it. This is it." **Gohan stomped downstairs, "Where's the phone, Videl?"

"Uh, the phone?"

"Yes, where is it?"

His wife sighed, "It's on the counter, where it always is."

Gohan sighed and picked the item up, dialing, "Bulma?"

* * *

"Bura," Bulma sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I honestly don't know Kaasan. I'm sorry."

"You know I can't accept that." She sighed, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave the punishment up to your father. There's nothing I can do. I take away your credit cards and you end up getting them back the next day. I say no mall and you sneak out. I say no going out and you sneak out. You lack discipline, and you might be my little girl but I regret spoiling you." The woman sighed, "If I smack you upside the head, if I _shave_ your head, will you behave?"

The woman sighed and exited the room as her cell phone rang, "Vegeta! Come… deal with her! I have a call."

The man stalked in the room, and the woman exited, answering the call with a bit of a sigh, "Hello, this is Bulma?"

"Hey there Bulma, it's Gohan."

Bulma nodded, "Vegeta paid you a visit tonight, I'm supposing?"

"Unfortunately, Pan's behavior lately has lead this visit to not be completely unexpected."

"I understand. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but I'm thinking maybe it would be a good idea for the girls to not spend so much time together. Clearly, they're both bright young women, but when they get together they always end up making choices that aren't safe or wise."

Bulma nodded, "I see. Well, I agree, both are smart. But Bura's so spoiled, she hasn't a clue about a world other than infinite parties and no consequences she can't hide from."

"And Pan, well, she's hit this rebellious stage."

"But Gohan," Bulma yawned, "Do you really suppose it's the best idea to separate them? I mean, they have school, finals that they always study for together coming up? And when school starts up again, how are we going to keep them apart at school? I don't even think it's a really good idea. Maybe that's a bit extreme. Something like letting them not spend the night or maybe even go to the mall together or something could be a little more appropriate."

"I understand what you're saying, but Pan's behavior is unacceptable, you must agree the same about Bura, right? Between Marron, Pan, and Bura, those three are never going to mature if they continue to do things like this."

Bulma yawned, "Alright, alright, Gohan. I understand, Bura's not to see Pan."

"Thank you for understanding Bulma, I just don't know what else to do."

"It's no problem, Gohan. Good night, what's left of it."

"Yes, yes, you as well."

* * *

"**What?** You're kidding me! I can't see my own best friend anymore? That's just not fair!"

"The discussion is over, Pan. You can't see Bura until it's been proved you can act like a respectable member of society with her."

"Kaasan!"

"Pan, honey, I know this is hard for you to accept, but for once, I agree with your father. I don't think this will be a permanent thing, but maybe it'll be good that you not spend so much time with her."

"**I hate you! I hate you both!" **Pan shouted, storming to her room. Her eyes were red. Not see Bura? How could she? Bura was her best friend. She loved her like a sister. They were cruel. It just wasn't fair.

"A good night's sleep will calm her down."

* * *

"**You have absolutely got to be kidding me!" **

"You're going to start training with me, Brat, and that's that."

"You tried that with Trunks, it didn't work! What makes you think it'll work with me?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes as his wife took the more calm way out, "Bura, dear, this is your punishment and that's final. You're going to start training with your father, and I think you need some discipline in your life, this'll be good for you."

"**Ugh! I hate you! I hate you both! You're ruining my life!" **Bura pointed to Vegeta, "**Get out! Both of you! Now!"**

Bulma stared at her daughter. One, two, three steps towards the girl and all that could be heard was the sound of her hand connecting with Bura's cheek.

* * *

Gokou yawned. He wasn't quite sure what time it was, or where Uubuu was, but he was sure that he'd over-slept. His eyes glittered a bit though, he'd hoped the Saiya-Jin prince had gotten a lot stronger over the years.

Anxious to start the day, Gokou rested two fingers to the side of his head, and he was out of sight.

* * *

"Someone got smacked last night."

"Shut the Hell up, Asshole!"

Bulma yawned from the table. She generally cooked for herself, but as she was up late, tending to her daughter, she lacked the energy to make breakfast.

Vegeta sat in a calm state. His food was untouched, as it usually was when the machines made breakfast. As much as he claimed to hate her cooking, he rarely ate anyone, or anything else's. Bulma smiled a bit, it was actually really cute, but she pretended not to notice.

"Kakarotto's-"

"**Ack!**" Bulma fell out of her chair, as she usually did. Only one person could do that to her, "**Son Goku, how many times do I have to tell you not to-" **The woman blinked for a minute, "Gokou?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Of course it's Kakarotto, Onna, have you gone blind as well in your old age?"

"Shut up, Vegeta. I haven't seen him in so long." She bit her lip and stared at the man. He was the same old Gokou, just like the last time she'd seen him… "Ten years ago. Ten years ago. You know, you have a lot of nerve, Son, coming here after ten years."

Gokou shrugged a bit, "I only came to ask Vegeta if he wanted to spar."

"Of course he does!" Bura chirped.

Vegeta shook his head, "Brat, your training starts today before you attempt to get fucked again." Of course Vegeta wanted to spar, but the brat's not getting pregnant was just as important, besides, her look of disappointment was about as amusing.

"So, no, Gokou, Vegeta can't come out to play." Bulma sighed as she moved back into her chair. "You, young lady, need to finish eating and get ready."

Bura rolled her eyes as she got up, leaving her plate untouched on the table, "For a fun-filled day with my Tousan."

Gokou stared at the four. Trunks was laughing so hard his face was red, Bulma sat calm, exactly opposite as she had been a few minutes prior, as if she'd completely forgotten he was there. Vegeta sat silent, only to add in sarcastic remarks, that wasn't much of a change, either, but what was surprising was the fact that they called this skinny girl, well, young woman, with this tight skirt and top, smeared makeup, and a red mark on her cheek, Bura. How could this be the same six year old little girl?

"And I bet you never even went to greet your son, did you, Gokou? Not that Gohan or Goten would remember what you look like."

Gokou blinked, "You think Gohan or Goten would want to spar?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Gokou, I mean why don't you go talk to your family? Spar, spar, spar, fight, fight, fight, you need to stop and remember there are more important things in life."

"Does he even _know where _Gohan and Videl live?" Trunks raised a brow.

"I doubt it, Son." Bulma shrugged, "It shouldn't be hard to locate their place, though, I mean, he is the Mayor."

"Gohan's the what?"

"Nothing, Gokou."

"I guess it doesn't matter, he'll just do that little pop-up thing he does." Trunks yawned, poking at his toast.

"Trunks, dear, don't play with your food. And it's probably for the best he does the 'pop-up thing'."

Trunks laughed a bit, "I was just thinking."

"Oh? Well that's quite a rare and pleasant surprise. What about?"

"It would be funny if he made the mistake of going to see C-"

Bulma quieted him with a look.

Gokou blinked. "What?"

"Nothing, Gokou. Ask Gohan."

"But I really don't have time, you see I only have three days and I really wanted to spend them sparring Vegeta or something."

"Well, I'm sorry, but Vegeta's responsibilities lie with his family, not to playing around with you and creating more craters in my yard that cost thousands to fix."

Vegeta stood and Bulma sighed, "She's trying to sneak out?"

The man nodded and exited the room.

"You really should pop up more often, Gokou. We'd like to see you, you know." But when she cocked her head to the side, he was gone.

* * *

Pan was too depressed to get up, and her parents let her lay in bed for the majority of the morning.

The couple spent their Saturday morning sipping coffee and reading the news, working on speeches, and small talk on normal days.

However, today was no normal morning.

"Goten's going to come over today, isn't he, Gohan?"

The man nodded a bit, "We're going out to lunch with him, if we can get that girl out of bed."

Videl sighed, "I feel bad for her. Maybe we should do this another weekend?"

"Maybe, but Goten has always been like a brother to her. Maybe he'll cheer her up, and besides, he's really proud over his success."

"I'm happy for him too." Videl nodded.

"Happy for who?"

Gohan blinked and stared blankly at his father for a few moments, "T...Tousan… This was quite… unexpected."

"Gokou?" Videl squinted, "Is that really your father, Gohan?"

"Bulma told me I should come and catch up. I only have a few days before I have to go back to Uubuu's village."

Gohan nodded, "Of course. Do you need a place to stay, you're always welcome here."

"No, I think I'll go ahead and go home. I miss Chichi's cooking."

Videl coughed and stood up, "I think I'll go talk to Pan. Why don't you and your father… catch up, Dear?"

"Uh, Tousan, when was the last time you… saw Kaasan?"

Gokou shrugged, "At the Budokai."

Gohan nodded, "That's what I thought. Well, a lot's happened since then, Tousan. I don't think it would be a good idea to go see her. When you left, well, she got sick."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just a bit ill. But you can stay here. Goten'll be over in a while, we're going out to celebrate his gym's success. I'm sure he'd be glad to see you. It's been a while."

"I guess it has." Gokou admitted.

"Did you eat breakfast, Tousan?"

"No, I'm starving."

"Please, eat."

"G…grandpa?"

"Hmn?" Gokou cocked his head to the side.

Pan stared at him for a minute before turning around and leaving the kitchen, Videl following.

"**Why didn't you tell me _he _was here?"**

"Pan, please, be nice to him. It's been ten years."

"**Exactly! What rights do you think he has coming in here and sitting down at our table and claiming to be our family!"**

"You've been spending too much time around Goten, he's a nice man, just get to know him a bit better."

"**I don't want to know him at all! Especially after what happened with Grandma!"**

Videl shushed the girl and sighed, "Please? For me, be nice and I'll see about getting your father to let you see Bura?"

Pan bit her lip and walked down the stairs.

"What was all the commotion about?" Gohan blinked.

"Nothing, Tousan. Just couldn't find my, uh, brush. Will Uncle Goten be here soon?"

"In a few hours. Why?"

"I just wanted to know. Maybe Kaasan and I could go to the mall or something while you and him catch up."

Videl cocked a brow but nodded a bit.

"I don't know, Pan, I guess if your mother doesn't mind taking you then it should be fine, but be back in time for Goten and remember we're going out to eat with him."

Gokou was staring at his food but he could barely eat it, 'Chichi's sick? What's wrong with her?'

Gohan blinked a moment, "Dad?"

"Huh?"

"You just look a bit concerned about something. Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a bit upset I couldn't spar with Vegeta."

* * *

**8.10: **Alright, so again I'm just skimming through this. The rewrite isn't even schedules to happen this summer, so I'd probably look for it early fall. I don't own DBZ or the song Gift From God, although it is a beautiful, surreal work by Garbage and you should all listen to it. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the Japanese terms of endearment, but due to excessive (and misguided, as I see it) complaints on the phoenetic spellings of the names I've edited most of them.


	3. You Came To Me

**Gift From God**

_A stroke of luck or a gift from god?_

_ Hand of fate or devil's claws?_

_ From below or saints above_

_You came to me_

"You just look a bit concerned about something. Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a bit upset I couldn't spar with Vegeta."

* * *

"Goten!" Pan smiled for the first time all day as she ran to her uncle, "Congratulations on the job!"

Goten hugged her, "I heard you got in trouble last night. Not cool."

Pan rolled her eyes, "Like you never got in trouble, you spoiled brat?"

Videl laughed, carrying the bags back in, "Pan has a point."

Goten nodded, but his gaze straightened as he cocked his head towards the kitchen, murmuring so that only his sister in law and niece could hear him, "I heard about what he said about no Bura. That's not cool either. Have you talked to him, Videl?"

Videl nodded, "I tried but we have other… company."

"Oh?"

Pan frowned. "Goten… Grandpa Gokou's here. He just showed up this morning."

Goten growled, "He's no grandfather, or father, Pan. What the hell is he here for?"

Videl lifted a hand, "I expect you both to be nice to Gokou. It's been a long time and-"

"Why? The man has no sense of reality. Maybe it's about time someone smacked it into him." Goten crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gohan, Dear, Goten is here. Are you and Gokou ready to go to lunch?"

"Of course. Goten, congratulations on your success." Gohan nodded and walked out, his father following behind.

"Hey Goten."

"Thanks, Mr. Mayor." Goten teased gently, "So what's this with Pan and Bura?"

"Uh, let's not talk about that right now. Tousan's here."

Gokou cocked his head to the side, "No, what happened?"

Pan growled as she didn't like being talked about as if she wasn't there but Videl lead her out to the car, "I expect you to be nice. I know you're not exactly as fond of him as you used to be but please…"

"…So Bura and Pan have been sneaking out of the house to do all sorts of immature and immoral things and I'm sick of it. That girl is a bad influence on Pan. Bura's a little spoiled brat and I don't want Pan being dragged into her world before they really start making bad choices. Bulma's spoiled her and spoiled her and now she doesn't have any control."

"Besides, it makes you look bad." Goten sourly added.

Gohan gave his brother a look; "I don't see how you can't agree with me on this."

"Because your reasoning isn't very fair. You don't know Bura. She's a sweet kid. A bit spoiled, a bit arrogant, but she has good judgment. She knows when to stop partying."

"You're saying it's okay that they go clubbing at nights, drinking illegally, and doing who-knows-what with men, as old as your age as well as mine?"

"No, I'm saying she's not going to do that. Bura has her boyfriends and but I've seen her, she's more conservative than you think."

Gohan glared darkly to his brother, "You're saying that because you know you want to do those things with her too, I wouldn't be surprised if-"

Goten waved the comments off, "No, I'm saying that because I have a soft spot for my niece and because I think you're irrational. You grew up closed off from the world, that's his fault."

Gokou blinked, "My fault?"

Gohan sighed, "I'm sorry, Goten, I didn't mean that. Let's just discuss it later. Please, we should go to lunch. We have two things to celebrate now."

Goten flew at his brother, "I am not celebrating him. He is nothing. There is nothing about him that should be celebrated."

Gohan sighed and his brother turned. Gokou stared blankly, "What happened?"

"He's just a bit upset."

* * *

"Hey Pan-Chan."

"I was waiting for you to go into an all out fight. You know how Tousan defends Gokou like he's a god."

Goten shrugged, "He wouldn't. Right now he wants to be peaceful."

Videl from the front seat sighed, "Please, he'll only be here for a few days, just-"

The door opened and Gohan sat in the driver's seat, and Gokou sat next to Pan uncomfortably. He wasn't used to being in cars. They were so small and there wasn't any room… Flying would have been so much more comfortable.

"So Goten, what's the key to your success?" Pan mocked a newswoman.

"Well you see, it's just because I'm hot. Girls want to see me do the exercises, guys want to know my secrets to my dashing good looks, but they just can't be me. I'm too hot."

Pan giggled, "Right. Better be careful, your ego will inflate to the size of Vegeta's."

"'Vegeta-Sama' and 'Bulma-Sama.'" Goten laughed, "Those two are crazy."

"So are you."

Gokou was silent. Gohan and Videl were talking about politics, Goten and Pan just seemed to ignore him, so he just looked out the window and thought about training. He'd hoped Vegeta would spar with him but that wasn't going to happen. So much could happen in three days… So much power achieved.

They arrived at the restaurant, conveniently owned by Satan so they were allowed their own private area of eating. Satan knew of the Saiya-Jin eating habits and decided it would be best if his customers not see such a bizarre thing. Of course only Videl knew that.

So the group managed to have a pleasant time. Gohan and Gokou were 'catching up' while Goten, Videl, and Pan talked about the Bura situation in hushed voices.

"But you wouldn't get into such trouble if you stopped letting her pressure you into going out all the time."

Of course her mother never knew what it was like going out with Bura. It was the most fun she'd ever had in her life. No one understood, except for Marron. Pan sighed, "Can my punishment be moved and I go stay with Uncle Goten until he leaves?"

Videl sighed, "I don't know. You know how your father is. He's still desperate for your grandfather's approval."

"Why does he care what Gokou thinks?" Pan sighed.

"You'd better have a bit more respect for him when your father's around."

Pan nodded.

"Oh, Pan. You used to love being around your Grandpa Gokou. You adored him-"

"I know, I know. I wanted to be just like him and train with him. Then one day he goes poof and you still expect me to care."

"Pan, don't be bitter. And no… I don't expect you to. I know he hurt you and I know you're both very protective of Chi-Chan."

Although Gokou and Gohan could have heard everything they were saying, they were too caught up in conversation to really listen, until Gokou heard 'Chi-Chan'.

"What? What about Chi?"

Goten looked to the side. Pan looked down. Videl cocked a brow, "I thought Gohan…"

"He told me she was sick. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she sure is sick, and you're an aggravation to the sickness so you'd damn well better stay away from my mother or I will kill you." Goten stood up with a menacing glance towards his father.

Videl sighed, "Please, Goten, sit down. You don't mean what-"

"I do too mean it. You will not go anywhere near my mother."

Gokou's look turned sterner as he stood to match his son's glance. "I don't know what's been up with you Goten, but-"

"What's been up? You're a deadbeat dad, a shitty husband, and a crappy person all around. You are not my father and you have no right to be here. I'm fucking warning you, do not go anywhere near my mother."

"Goten, that's enough!" Gohan stood. Videl rubbed her head and Pan held her mother's hand.

"No, because someone has to fucking tell the bastard!"

"Goten!" Gohan glared coldly at his brother.

"You don't even give a damn. You don't give a damn what he did to our mother. You don't give a damn. You're too busy trying to be his little pet or something. It's sick. You don't give a damn."

"Of course I care about Kaasan but it's not right to just blame him!"

"And who is there to blame? You're not going anywhere near my mother!" Goten pointed a threatening finger towards his father, "Leave her the hell alone."

Grabbing his jacket and Pan's hand, the two walked out.

"Pan!" Gohan growled.

"Let her go, she wants to spend time with him, better him than Bura."

"Right now I'm not entirely sure there's a good difference between the two. Goten's crazy and vindictive. He's been poisoning Pan with that nonsense."

"Gohan, not all of it is entirely-"

"Not you too!"

"They have a reason to be upset and it's very valid."

"Ugh! I don't want to hear this!"

"But Gohan…"

Gokou stared blankly at the scene before him. He didn't understand, and he didn't want to. "Gohan? I want to go talk to Bulma if you aren't going to tell me what's going on."

"Tousan, maybe it's not for the best-"

But once again, he was gone.

* * *

Bulma sighed as she watched her daughter train through the security camera. Bura could barely handle a level five and couldn't remember how to send out ki blasts or block them. Poor little wreck she was.

Bulma laughed. When she heard feet press against the cold metal floor, she immediately looked behind her, only to see Son once again, "Gokou. You're back?"

"Bulma, what happened to Chi-Chi?"

Bulma stared, "You talked to Gohan, I take it."

"He just said she was sick."

"Well, in a sense… Yes. You wouldn't be welcome there anymore, Son. I wouldn't go back if I were you. You can stay here if Gohan hasn't invited you."

"No, he has, I will, I guess, but what's wrong? What happened to her? Why wouldn't I be welcome? Why is Goten so angry with me?"

Bulma sighed, "Maybe you should discuss that with Goten. As for the Chi-Chi matter, it's best not to say. Just know you wouldn't exactly be welcome there."

Gokou, frustrated, was gone once again.

* * *

He watched the sky for a long time. His little cottage, what he considered his anyway, was not even a mile away. From the clear water of the lake he'd missed so much to the trees, he'd never known such a curious situation.

Why?

How?

Why?

When?

What did he do?

Gokou sighed upon the sun setting, the sky was already a deep purple and he decided to go back to Gohan's to rest. It was obvious he wasn't going to be able to fight the next two days. He hovered in the air for a few moments, and sighed as his curiosity, like gravity almost, pulled him down and towards the little cottage that he'd last saw when they were a family.

It looked the same. Surrounded by trees, smoke coming from the chimney. The place had been frozen in time.

He walked to the front door, but stopped upon hearing voices. Chichi was giggling.

"Ack! Juu… stop! I'm not as young as I used to be, you're going to break something!" She could barely speak between laughter and little squeals.

Gokou frowned upon a male voice responding, "What are you talking about? You know you're cute."

"Juu! Juu, put me down! **Eep**!"

"_Make me."_ The lusty response.

Gokou moved to the window to see what was going on. Chichi was on some guy's shoulder, kicking frantically to get down but not really fighting it as far as Gokou could tell.

Gokou couldn't see the guy's face, but he was smirking behind his shoulder-length hair and flopped back down on the couch, setting Gokou's wife in his lap.

Chichi modestly re-tied her robe, even though Gokou'd never seen her wear something like that. The man smirked and grabbed the sash away.

"Why hide from me? You know it's mine anyway."

Chichi rolled her eyes, "You're so modest."

He nuzzled her, pinning her against the couch in a slightly loving way, "Why would I be? When someone has the best of something shouldn't they flaunt it? I have the best body, the best face, the best woman, the best-"

"Juu!" Chichi laughed a bit more, playfully slapping him.

Gokou had had enough, and unconsciously knocked on the door.

"Who's that at this time?" Still giggling, Chichi pulled herself out from under him, grabbing her sash and re-tied her robe again lazily. Juu, following opened the door from behind her. Leaning against his chest, she casually responded to the knock, "Hello…?"

"Chichi?"

The man looked down at Chichi, "Who the hell is this?"

* * *

8.10 brief edit.


	4. Here Comes The Cold Again

**Gift From God**

_Here comes the cold again_

_I feel it closing in_

_It's falling down and_

_All around me falling_

"Hello…?"

"Chichi?"

The man looked down at Chichi, "Who the hell is this?"

Chichi stared blankly at the man before her. Leaning against Juunana as if afraid of this man, this stranger before her, "How do you know my name? Who… are you?"

Gokou blinked, "Gokou?"

Juu looked towards his puzzled wife, "We're not interested in anything you're selling, Mister Gokou. It's rather late. You should go home to your family. Spend some time with the kids."

There was something sarcastic in the way that he spoke to Gokou. Distrusting, he turned back to Chichi, "I heard you were sick. Are you okay? I just-"

Chi-Chi frowned, "Who _are _you?"

A hurt came to Gokou's eyes as he reached out to his wife, _his wife, _and she pulled away towards this man.. But he'd seen this Juu before, as she called him. Looking away, he turned around and the door closed behind him.

* * *

Bura knew what she had to do. It was painfully obvious. Son Gokou was back and her parents were occupied. Training was hard, long, painful, and just flat out against her religion.

It was fun to go out and be special, it was fun to just dance and hang out with Pan and Marron.

There was a whole new world out there that she'd been shielded away from for far too long, and laying low while watching it all was not her style. After all, she was Bura.

Bura sighed, she was supposed to be asleep.

Oh well.

She was also supposed to be training the next morning but by all means necessary… she swore she would not ever do that again.

Belittling herself to training.

Her father was evil. Smirking while she tried her hardest, and failed, to block his ki blasts, and it hurt. It was so… it hurt!

Men.

All they wanted to do was beat the hell out of each other, but that wasn't something she was interested in.

Bura sat up on her bed, looking at her answering machine. She had a few messages, all probably from Marron seeing as Pan was too, well, good-obedient when it came to Gohan and his damn rules to even try to contact her.

"Bura? I heard you got busted again last night, didn't you, Sweetie? And I know Pan did. You need to find another way to get here next time." Marron sighed. "Anyway, I'll see you next time your punishment is over. Ta, Dear."

Hah, she'd see her sooner than Marron thought. Bura couldn't function without her friends and she would go out sooner or later. But she would have to go get them the old fashioned way.

She would just have to be smart, and quiet.

Of course, now her beloved brother had an ear out for their group. And she knew he would have no mercy and run right to their father. Sadistic prick he was.

Evil, he was.

And then… she also knew Goten should be in the city today. He'd come to celebrate his new success with something, like he could be successful, but she also knew that Goten would be an ally. He'd have to distract Gohan and Videl while she grabbed Pan and ran.

But how could they hide their kis? She really wished Goten'd show her one time, seeing as she knew her beloved brother wouldn't.

Evil.

He wanted all the good tricks to himself.

Though Goten was no better… Bura sighed and rubbed her head. She knew Marron was out. Marron was the oldest of the group and therefore free to do as she wished. Marron was also often the chaperon. Until Gohan found out she was taking the two to parties and not museums, that is.

And Gohan had to call Juuhachi who told Krillin who yelled at Marron who yelled at the other two, and then to make matters worse Gohan also called Bulma who told Vegeta who yelled at Bura.

Gohan was such an asshole.

She leaned back and began to think…

Getting dressed up was probably too much. That was a sure way for anyone to know her intentions. And besides, she already knew that Pan would refuse anyway just because Pan didn't want to get into anymore trouble whereas Bura was quite used to it and unfazed, though Pan was a bit more disciplined and wanted to avert trouble at all costs, usually. Though she'd never admit it, Pan did seem to have a side that wanted more adventure than what living under Gohan's roof would provide.

Asking to go anywhere was probably way to much.

Bura just wanted to see Pan.

It's wrong to keep you from your best friend.

* * *

"Who was that?"

Chichi looked at Juunana, "I have no clue. I haven't seen him in all of my life."

The next comment came out sad, lonely, abrupt, "Are you having an affair?"

She blinked and looked up, "You know I'm not."

"Because if you are, you should just tell me."

Chichi wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you, Juu. I'd never, never have an affair… You know that. I honestly don't know who he was." Juu looked away, and Chi-Chi tilted his chin towards her, "You don't believe me."

"I don't know. I want to, but…"

"But men don't just walk up pretending to know me every day." Chichi finished his sentence soberly. "You know I'm not lying."

"No, no, Chi-Chi.. You're faithful. I know that, I'm sorry… I just… the way he looked at you, Chi.. It was like he'd known you his whole life. I got so jealous, I wanted to rip him to shreds for looking at you."

Chichi blinked and he chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, I know how you are about violence, but I can't help it. I love you. Please forgive me for doubting you?" Juu took her hands, kissing one gently.

Chichi smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Gohan! Gohan, where are you? No more lies, what happened to Chi-Chi?"

"I told you not to go after my mother. What right do you have? You never thought about her once, just once did you?" Goten leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, his arms crossed.

Gokou straightened and looked at his second born son, "Every time I went out to train, every time, I was only thinking of protecting-"

"Oh that is bullshit. Don't insult my intelligence with that little lie you tell everyone. You're no different from any of these tyrants you go chasing after… you're power hungry and you're willing to sacrifice your own family to get there. Of course, what were we? What did it matter? You left my mother and now you're upset, because you're a child and that's all you ever will be."

Gokou stared at Goten for a moment, "You're a fool... You have… you have no clue…"

"Look at you! Stuttering over your own words! I warned you, everyone warned you, she's happy, leave her alone!"

"You're a bitter little kid… "

"No, I'm ten times more the man than you ever will be."

"And you won't protect your family?"

"I won't abandon them for power. That's all you wanted, power! I hate it when they call you selfless… you're the most selfish bastard I've ever had to know. What's wrong, Dad? Can't you handle the truth?" He glared as his father looked away, hurt that his own son would say such things to him, "You're a failure as a father and a husband and now my mother has someone that she wants to be with. He doesn't treat her like a soulless corpse, but a wife. You have no right."

"Do you even know who this ideal father she's with is? His name is Juunana… He was an android, Juuhachi's twin. He's dangerous."

"You're resulting to that? Just go away, go back to Uubuu. No one here but Gohan wants you back. Even Videl can't stand to look at you. Bura-Chan says her father mocks you and her mother flinches to think of you and the situation. They all want you to go back. You're not welcome."

Gokou stared ahead. This was the same child that loved him so much. He now stared angrily into the darkness.

He sighed. He couldn't explain, Goten had brought up arguments that no one else would have… He looked down without saying anything more.

He lifted his finger to his temple and was gone.

* * *

8.10 Edit.


	5. Or Will You Only Try To Trap Me?

**Gift From God**

_You say that you'll be there to catch me_

_Or will you only try to trap me_

"Bura, what're you doing here?" Goten cocked his head to the side, "And before you try to tell me that it's nothing, I already know that you're not allowed to be around Pan."

Bura glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest, "Will you shut up!" She hissed in return, "You know Gohan'll kick me out if he wakes up."

"Well I would too, seeing as it's past midnight and probably assume you wanted to go partying with Pan."

"No, it's not that," Bura whispered, "I just wanted to see Pan, okay."

Goten softened. He'd been annoyed since his father stepped through the door, but he nodded and took her hand, "Come on… Go back home, Bura-Chan. If you do this, you need to be smarter. You know your parents will notice you're gone. I'll see if I can get Pan to stay the weekend over at my apartment and you can come then. Right now you're being reckless."

"Momma won't notice anything," Bura insisted pleadingly, "Gokou's there."

Goten dropped her hand.

* * *

"Bulma, we need to talk."

She yawned, rubbing her head, "I was expecting you, but that doesn't mean you have to come in the middle of the night. Look, I made a typo because of you."

He flinched. How could she be acting so calmly at a time like this? "Look, Bulma, I want to-"

"I know, I know, you're big and stupid and stubborn and you went to see Chichi and probably got a bit of a shock."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's kinda a taboo around here."

"What'd he do to her?"

Bulma blinked, going back to typing something at the computer, "What do you mean?"

"She didn't even remember who I was."

Bulma stopped tying and turned her chair around to watch him for a moment. Once again, he knew his comment was ignore, but stood still under her skeptical eye, "Gokou, what exactly happened when you went? What did you see?"

"I went there and they were together. I knocked on the door, she called me a salesman and I left when she really didn't seem to know who I was."

Bulma leaned back in the chair, tilting it from side to side with her feet. "Okay, okay. I'll assume when you say they were together that they were having-"

"No, they were not," He hissed sourly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Bulma laughed, "You're quite the romantic, aren't you?"

"What?"

"I'd pretend I didn't know you too if hat's how it happened."

He stared. "I'm drawing a blank."

"Look, Chichi's a woman. Number one, she probably was just pretending that she didn't know you. Number two, why did she do that? Well, hmn, now let's see, maybe because you're her ex-husband-"

"Ex-husband?"

"Well, seeing as Juu's her current one, I'd have to say you were her ex."

"You knew about him?"

"Of course I did. He's a nice guy, Gokou."

"Then you should also know he's an android that tried to-" He stopped, red in face and almost loosing his temper at all that he really didn't know. Bulma was laughing, "What? What?"

"You were never so easy to judge any other ex-bad guy, Gokou. It's funny now that you only seem skeptical of him because he's with Chi-Chi. You seem a bit jealous to me."

"This doesn't have anything to do with jealousy! What if he tries to hurt her?"

Bulma laughed a bit more, shrugging, "And why would he do that, Gokou? To get back at you? To hurt you from the inside? Why would he have stayed there so long? Even for a patient person…"

"Maybe."

"Maybe you're jealous."

Gokou scowled.

Bulma found it amusing that she'd never seen him in bad mood before, but sighed, "Okay, okay. So you want to do what? Break them up? Get her back? Both?"

"Both, I guess."

She raised a brow, "You _guess_?"

"Bulma, imagine if you were me to come back and all of this is happening! I had no idea-"

"But you left," She said sadly, "Chichi'd been able to legally claim herself single for a very long time. Since the first time you died, as a matter of fact. That's what? A good few decades. But she never once said anything because she loved you and she wanted to wait for you. Then, after all of these hectic times, she just cracked and I can't say I blame her. How often have you two spent time together since you found out you were a Saiya-Jin, Gokou?" She stretched, "Off hand I've counted about twelve years worth of being in outer space or off training or dead, and I haven't even started with your coming back from the dead during that whole Buu ordeal..."

Gokou crossed his arms over his chest.

"You show your affections well, don't you? That's why I'm trying to see, are you possessive of her, are you just jealous, do you really want her back, do you really love her, or is it a combination of all of this?"

"I don't know… of course I love Chichi and want her back.."

Bulma sighed, "Look, when you saw them together, what did you feel?"

"I was shocked and annoyed." Gokou still wasn't following.

"Annoyed?"

"Why is this important again?"

Bulma smiled, she understood now. His pride was too great to admit that he was jealous of Juu. But still… "Gokou you really don't understand a lot about passion and love and women in general… are you really all that sure you want Chi-Chi back? I can try to help you… but only because I believe that you really do care about Chichi and this Juu thing is a bit suspicious even though you sound more like you're just jealous to me."

Gokou sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

A bit of a smirk crossed over Bulma's lips, "I guess I'll have to educate you a bit on the contrast between the men women want to believe exist and men in particular."

Gokou stared blankly, but he did not like that look.

* * *

**8.10 Edit**


	6. Our Chains Were Meant To Break

**Gift From God**

_These are the rules I make_

_Our chains were meant to break_

_You'll never change me_

Son Gokou was a martial artist. He was a kind man, he was gentle with all creatures and merciful to those that had souls as black as night. But he did not know what emotion it was when he watched _his_ wife in the arms of a man that was a potential raving lunatic for the second time.

Bulma lectured him late into the night about things that women only read in romance novels for five dollars at book stores around the corner. Then, she explained that perfect men got boring. Then, as if Gokou hadn't been confused enough, she said if you're not perfectly un-perfect or not perfectly perfect enough, the woman wouldn't want you. He decided he'd hate to be a woman if they had to think about such complicated and yet otherwise seemingly petty things.

It was almost morning and Bulma had confided that Juunana was going to be leaving soon. At least then he'd have a chance to talk to Chi-Chi.

His Chi-Chi.

It was only natural, Bulma'd explained, that he be jealous. She was surprised that he hadn't attempted to tear Juunana to shreds and simply laughed when Gokou asked her why. Yes, Gokou had… perhaps the thought was somewhat… appealing, but he wouldn't hurt Juunana until he was sure that he was a threat to his wife. Or at least until after he spoke to Chi-Chi.

Unable to take the sight of the two, Gokou hid on a strong branch of a tree not too far away and closed his eyes, resting his chin on his palm and trying to forget the horrible images he'd just witnessed.

* * *

When light touched his eyelids, his eyes flew open to look for any signs of Juunana's presence in his cottage that he built with his own two hands all too many years ago.

His Chi-Chi. His house. His _life_.

_Not_ Juunana's.

It took maybe forty-five minutes, but Juu eventually, finally, left the cottage. Gokou waited, watching him disappear in the far distance before jumping off the tree and walking before the house once more.

He knocked on the door. She answered, but it took her a few minutes. He wondered what'd taken her so long to answer, as he'd seen her through the window, so close to the door… It hurt that she seemed to think that he was Juunana before she answered the door, and it annoyed him that her face fell somewhat when she looked upon him once more.

"This isn't the best place for you to be right now, Gokou." She softly whispered, looking around the door.

Gokou shrugged, "He's gone."

She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest, "It's cold… I know you're… you can come in for a few moments if you'd like."

She did not invite him to the large breakfast on the table waiting for Juunana, he'd supposed with the same feeling of annoyance as before. She did not tell him to sit down graciously as she did when houseguests came. She seemed so relaxed with almost lazy-like movements that contrasted so from the brisk and quick Chi-Chi'd he'd known before.

Briefly he'd wondered if he'd tumbled on some sort of parallel universe.

He watched her for a few moments, she shut the blinds over the window, locked the door. This was surprising for a moment. What was she trying to keep in… or was it something she was trying to keep out?

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't suppose you want to hear this from me, but it really is nice seeing you again."

She spoke to him as if he were a younger brother, or perhaps even a son. Not her husband, and he _was _her husband. There was emotion in her voice, but it definitely wasn't any of the passion or love rubbish Bulma'd attempted to fill his brains with. "What happened, Chi? No one will tell me. They say I need to talk to you. You pretend you don't know me. If anyone doesn't know anyone here, it's me not knowing you…. So what happened?"

"I don't mean to disappoint you, Gokou, but I really think that if that's what you've come to ask me then you'd be best going…" She smiled sadly, "Face it… you already got your own new life and chance to start over and now I have mine. It... wasn't meant to be."

"With _him? _Is that what you really want?" Gokou sternly looked at her.

Chi-Chi shook her head, "You are a very sweet and kind man. I made a promise when I married Juunana-"

"You made a promise when you married _me_!"

"A promise that you didn't keep either!" She shot back, turning from him, "I've had enough… I didn't think you were ever going to come back, you know, and right now, I wish you hadn't. Please… please go, Gokou."

There was no feeling more horrible than her telling him he hadn't returned. Gokou stood and when she turned around to look at him with teary eyes, he was gone, and she was left to feel ashamed.

Who was in the right?

Who was in the wrong?

Did it even matter anymore?

* * *

**8.10 Edit**


	7. I Feel It Closing In

**Gift From God**

_Here comes the cold again_

_I feel it closing in_

"Bulma, I don't understand what's wrong with her. I don't understand what's wrong with me." Gokou rubbed his head, "I never could've imagined this would happen. I had no idea if I left for a little while she would leave me like that."

Bulma shrugged, "I've been thinking about it, Gokou… and maybe you should just… you know, go home. Isn't Uubuu-San waiting for you tonight?"

Gokou blinked. Yes, he'd wasted the three days so easily and now he was to go back tonight. He had no choice… Training Uubuu was of extreme importance to the world. However… Chi-Chi…

Frustrated, Gokou rested a hand on his temple, and Bulma blinked as a moment later he was not there.

* * *

"Master Son! You're back a bit early." Uubuu grinned. Gokou was proud of him in a silent way, he had managed well on his own, his power level was a bit higher, "Did you spar with your friend?"

"No. I had a family ordeal." Gokou tried to concentrate when he sparred the boy.

He blocked carelessly sometimes, and others, he was so deep in thought, he couldn't even feel it when Uubuu landed a punch.

"Master Son," Uubuu seemed concerned, sitting on a rock and implying that he was ready to stop for a while. Gokou sat next to him, staring at him, "What's wrong? You don't seem yourself."

He didn't mean to, but the entire story spilled out, "When I left years ago, I didn't think anything of it. I was going to train you, I was so excited. I waved goodbye to my friends and family and thought nothing. It seems like seconds to me, I guess. But when I came back, my granddaughter hates me, my son hates me, my best friend's children barely remembered me and when I asked Vegeta to spar, she responded that he had duties as a husband and father, unlike me. And then… Chi-Chi… Chi re-married."

"What? How could she…"

"I don't know. No one thinks anything of it. No one blames her or even cares that the man that's living in my house was a very dangerous person at one time. The first time I spoke to her, she pretended like she didn't even know me and shrugged me off. And then, the second time I saw her, she just told me to go and that she wished I hadn't come back…" Gokou let out a deep sigh. "Goten, my son, told me to just leave her alone. Bulma told me to just come back here and stay here.."

"Sounds to me like you're in a predicament… But you're not going to leave her alone, are you?" Uubuu stared straight ahead, "She's your wife, no matter what anyone else thinks."

"That's exactly how I feel. But she… I don't know what to do, but I can't stand the thought of him hurting her."

Uubuu nodded, "Well, Gokou, it seems to me like we both need three more days."

Gokou raised a brow, "What?"

"I can train, I've become a bit stronger, my progress has been great, and you can try and work things out with your family. In three days, we'll see what we can do."

Gokou watched the sun. "I see."

* * *

"Chi, I'm home."

"Nice day at work?" She hesitantly asked.

Juunana frowned, "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I've got dinner on the table."

Juunana smiled, following her to the kitchen, "You know, we can just eat sandwiches or go out sometime. You shouldn't be cooped up in here, cooking all the time."

"I like to cook." Chichi responded quietly. She liked to cook. It took her mind off things. And going out was usually bad news, anyway. It sometimes felt like she attracted bad things.

"It tastes great, Chi."

"Thank you… I used the new-"

"Let's have a baby."

Chichi flushed and looked up, "A… baby?"

Juunana looked at her, dead serious, "Don't you want children, Chichi?"

"I'm so old, Juu… My granddaughter's a teenager."

"But don't you want a son?"

"I have _two _sons."

"With _me."_

"...If I were a few decades younger."

"What does age have to do with it?"

"Juu, I'll die before the child's thirty. Forty, at most."

Juu stood, his palms banging against the table upon rising, "Don't talk like that!" Chichi flinched, and his eyes softened, "I'm sorry. I just… hate the idea of you passing away."

"It's a part of life." She smiled. "I don't want to just bring him to life and then die on him. That's when he's just starting to live as an adult."

"Okay… I see your point." Juunana held her hand, guiding her away from the table, "I'm sorry. It was just an idea."

"Maybe we could adopt."

Juu nodded, "And move out of here. It's so far away from everything."

Chichi blinked, "I like it here."

She'd had two children in this house. She loved this house. She'd spent most of her life under this roof. It was a strong house. Gokou built it…

Gokou.

She'd tried all day not to think of him. She couldn't forget the hurt in his eyes. She couldn't help but wish maybe she didn't make the choices she did, but Juu loved her when Gokou cared for her.

Fighting was his mistress.

A born fighter, she understood him and did not feel jealous. At first. When he died and came back for a while, she ended up with another child, she wasn't jealous. But when he just left after spending so little time…

She cringed.

"Chichi, what's wrong?"

She snapped back to life, "Nothing, I'm just… thinking… How long have you wanted a child?"

"A while now."

"And moving out?"

Juunana shrugged, "It was an idea. I mean, I would want my son going to the best school he could, and I mean, you know we can afford a nicer place than this, closer to the city, but not in the city, of course, I wouldn't want him exposed to the dangers in it… And you've been cooped up in this forest for so long…"

"You want me to get a job?" Chichi blinked again. Moving… children… jobs… a complete change of life style…

"Only if you want one. I want you to be happy. I wasn't implying that you should get one at all, but if you're unhappy always in the house then perhaps it would be an idea.."

Chichi blinked, "This is all going so fast…"

"Do you want to?"

She stared, "I don't know. I've lived here for so long…"

"Well then, we'll keep it and come here during the summer."

"Can we afford that?"

"Chichi, we can afford a lot of things we don't have. Like a maid. And you can buy yourself a whole new wardrobe. A huge house in a nice area, private school."

"How can we afford all that?"

"I've been saving up for a long time. Plus tournament money, when I was younger I would go to different tournaments and the prize money was only a few thousand, but after winning several year after year, it adds up…"

Chichi couldn't help but feel excited. Since childhood, she hadn't felt financially secure. Gokou didn't work. They lived off of prize money and whatever Chichi could sell homemade. "I had no idea…"

"Even if you don't want another child, we can still move out closer to the city. It's good not to be here constantly. We can come back in the summer. Or the spring."

"I suppose… It's a nice idea… but I really do like it here… Perhaps… we should think on it."

Juunana shrugged, "Bath time!"

Chi laughed as he quite literally pulled her outside, "One thing I won't miss is this."

"I liked bathing in the moonlight."

"In a huge tin can?" Juunana raised a brow, lighting the fire with a ki-blast. "In you go." He turned to her.

Chichi blushed, "Wait for me to get my clothes off…"

"I don't know why you do that, I've seen you before." He teased, "You are mine, in case you didn't remember."

Chichi raised a brow, "Oh? I don't remember that, _Master_."

"Well, you should." Juunana paused, "But your incompetence annoys me. In the tub you go." Grinning, he grabbed Chichi by the waist and dropped her in the tub, following in himself, "Now I have you all to myself and there's no where to run."

He nipped her neck. She sighed, content as he lead her arms around his neck.

* * *

Gokou sat above, waiting on a nearby tree, hoping for a chance to talk to ChiChi. It took a great deal of self control not to call out for Chi to stop when she began undressing. That monster with his hands on his wife.

Gokou just knew that Juunana was going to hurt her.

No one believed him.

He turned his attention back to them.

His jaw clinched. Were they really…

Doing… that?

'Chichi… what's happened to you?'

* * *

I tried to edit as much as I could. Before, I tweaked character ages to suit the narrative and since I have decided this is a cop-out. In my rewrite I will hopefully fix this more-better. **8.10**


	8. All Around Me Falling

**Gift From God**

_You're falling down and_

_All around me falling_

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"What?" Gokou looked down. Hours had passed. There, he still sat, confused.

"She's asleep you know. She's beautiful when she's asleep."

Gokou stared.

"She tried to protect you, Mister Salesman. "

Yes, Juunana remembered him. Of course, how could he not? And what could he say? What could he say when he wanted to rip him to shreds?

"Speechless? I suppose I would be too. Just keep this in mind, Hero, she's mine."

"You're with her to get to-"

"You? Don't flatter yourself. No man would want his wife's deadbeat ex-husband coming around." Juunana yawned, leaning against the house.

"You did something to her-I was a good husband."

"Oh? I didn't do anything to her but make her happy and I'm not going to give her up as easily as you did."

"I didn't give her up!"

"You left, didn't you?"

"I didn't know that she was just going to go get remarried!"

"Then you should just give up if she was such a bad and disloyal wife." Juunana narrowed his eyes, "Because she would never do the same to me."

Gokou was at a loss for words, "You did something to her. She would've never, ever done something like this if you hadn't."

Juunana snickered, but soon it turned out to be a full out laugh that made his side ache, "You hopeless romantic fool. You fucked her up beyond sanity when I found her. I was there for her. I loved her and she loved me back. Your past with her is nothing but a distant and painful memory."

"That's not true."

"We're going to move, you know. I'm going to take her away from this shabby place and give her a home she'd be proud of. I won't sleep in a house you built, so she told me."

"Good, because you're not welcome in it." Inwardly, he hoped this was not so: Was his wife going to move with Juunana? What was wrong with their house?

Juunana laughed. "I didn't know you had a choice in the matter."

"You did something to her." Gokou repeated. Juunana was gone. He had to continue repeating it so that he would remember he believed that.

* * *

"Chi, please-just listen to me!"

Chichi blinked. All she wanted was a moment to rest before she started making lunch, and this was what she got. Chichi rubbed her head, "Gokou, what is it?"

"Look, I know you don't believe me… but Juunana is bad news. He's going to hurt you, I'm sure of it!"

Chichi looked over her hands and stared at the man before her. He seemed so genuinely concerned. "Gokou, you're being ridiculous."

"He's just using you!"

Hurt shot at the woman. He was that arrogant, wasn't he? He really thought that Juunana was using her to get to him. "Gokou, I'm not going to just jump in your arms after you so boldly declare that my husband is evil."

"Chichi, he was very dangerous-"

"Was." She calmly responded, "Look, Gokou, you always told me to trust Vegeta. Vegeta was evil in his past too, wasn't he?"

Gokou nodded, "Well, yeah, but-"

"And yet you did nothing to stop him from getting with Bulma. You were so convinced all he needed was another chance that you let the two get together."

"He was diff-"

"You said he needed Bulma because maybe her love could change him. I didn't believe you, but that's exactly what happened, wasn't it?"

"This isn't the same!"

"Oh? And Piccolo? Your faith in him, you brought him to our house, exposed him to our son, and said he needed a chance."

"But Piccolo helped us-"

"And yet you're giving me the excuse that you think Juunana is still evil!"

"But, he-"

"Well, that's not going to work, Mister!" Chichi rested her hands on her hips, furious. How dare he. Juunana was sarcastic, a bit sadistic even, but he was not going to hurt anyone, and he was not with her just to hurt him.

Why did Gokou have to do this to her?

The same angry Chichi that he knew and loved appeared before him. He couldn't help flinch upon her scream, "Chichi, please, just hear me out-"

"Did you ever wait for me? Huh? You just took off whenever it was convenient! So now, it's a bit much to ask of me, don't you think?"

Gokou looked down, "Yes. It is a lot to ask of you. You're the type of person that holds things against people when you're concerned for another, Chichi. You didn't trust Vegeta. Not because you feared him or because you did not want him to hurt Bulma. And you know you didn't think he would hurt her physically. You just didn't want him to hurt her emotionally. And Piccolo… he didn't scare you. No, you're too brave. You knew what he was capable of but still, you weren't intimidated by him. What concerned you was the fact that he could influence Gohan in a negative way. And now, you hold my actions against me for very valid reasons, but Chichi, I am begging you, please hear me out."

Chichi sighed, "I'm sorry. Maybe if you'd said that to me seven years ago… hell, if you'd said that to me one year ago… But I got married…" She sighed. "You really should go, Gokou."

With a determination that made her heart flutter beside herself, Gokou looked at her straight in the eyes and stopped the door with his hand before she could close it.

This was the look he had in his eyes when he was fighting. Why did he have to make her feel so special now?

Her heart ached.

"No." He said, so quietly she wasn't sure that he'd said it at all.

Why now?

* * *

**8.10 Brief edit. **


	9. Stroke Of Luck Or A Gift From God?

**Gift From God**

_Stroke of luck or a gift from god?_

_Hand of fate or devil's claws?_

_From below or saints above_

_You come to me now_

Chichi shook her head and tried to push the door back. Gokou looked hurt, but with a gentle push that he knew she could've countered, the door was allowed opened and he followed her back in his house.

"What really happened?"

Chichi hugged herself, sighing deeply. She felt as if she just let her soul out, but she sat down and Gokou sat across from her. "When you left… almost ten years ago… I watched you with disbelief. At first, Gohan hugged me but inside something went incredibly numb, and by the time he let go, I could tell I was not the same person. 'Not again', I'd whispered. Buruma looked at me sadly and Goten declared he'd go after you, but I told him not to. I believed in you, I knew that you loved me and that you would come back. Maybe a day, maybe a week, but you would come back." Her voice was a soft whisper now.

Gokou's stomach lurched.

He didn't go back. He didn't even look back.

"When we got home, I lay down and I could barely get out of bed. After many weeks, I began sending Goten and Gohan away. I didn't want my sons seeing me like this, and I didn't want to take care of myself. Goten was more stubborn. He'd call often, but when I asked him to go, he left. I really stopped paying attention to time after I realized that you weren't coming back. I guess maybe a few months after sending them away, I got up one not-so-abnormal morning. I started to eat again."

Her voice echoed through Gokou's head. He could not understand how or why she'd been so upset.

Sick.

He understood now, very well.

_"Yeah, she sure is sick, and you're an aggravation to the sickness so you'd damn well better stay away from my mother or I will kill you."_

He masochistically looked on, "How did you meet Juunana?"

Chichi did not smile in remembrance. In fact, she looked older when he was brought up. "By the time I began taking care of myself, you'd been gone two or three years. By the eighth year, I was getting along well enough alone. I was getting firewood one afternoon. It was raining, the animals in the forest never did like me. I slipped hurt my ankle, and a few pieces of wood managed to hit the same ankle, not exactly helping. A snake was coming at me and I couldn't move. In my old age I haven't exactly been getting stronger or faster. There was a ki-blast coming at the snake, it was torn into pieces at impact. I thought it was you. Juu was standing there with a stack bigger than mine in one arm and the other still pointing at the snake. He helped me home. Things just went on after that."

Sobered, Gokou stared. After everything, Chichi thought he was the one to save her when she was in trouble and he was completely oblivious.

"How long ago did you two get married?"

"Last year. Not long."

"Can I ask you something?"

Chichi smiled sadly, "You've asked me a lot of things. One more shouldn't really hurt."

"Do you still consider me your husband?"

"I don't think that's the question you meant to ask me." Chichi looked so old when she spoke now. Only four days ago, she'd been so lively and happy. But now, her face was pale and she seemed to avoid his eyes.

"It's not… Do you still love me?"

Chichi sighed. "Gokou, when I first met you I was sure that you were the most vulgar, careless, unsophisticated boy I'd ever seen in my entire life and you were also the most handsome and thoughtful. I'm not really sure if I met you because a higher being wanted me to or just because I got lucky. I don't even know if it was Satan that did it, foreseeing my hurt in the future. I was just a happy little princess glad I had someone to dream about at night. Despite everything, it was still shocking to realize that I'd become your wife. The type of love I had was a very rare one where it lasted throughout my life and I very rarely doubted it. I don't know if I still love you. I think the question that I deserve to ask is simple: Do you still, did you ever, love me?"

"You know I do."

"No, I don't. After all of this, I'm sure that you resent my actions." She looked at her hands neatly in her lap.

Gokou shook his head, "I don't blame you… I just wish that we both made different choices."

He couldn't help but look at her, so sad. He wanted to tell her to stay away from Juunana, he wanted to warn her, but sobered now after hearing what influence he had on her…

Gokou stood to leave, "Just… have a happy life, okay?"

"Please… Don't go."

* * *

**8.10 Brief edit. **


	10. Don't Even Try

**Gift From God**

_Don't ask me why_

_Don't even try_

Chichi flushed. "I just… did you mean… You left me for a decade and now you're just going to… Ugh, go."

She didn't know what she wanted. She didn't think she could take what it came down to: Gokou or Juunana. The feelings for both were sweet and now that Gokou was back…

Gokou lingered in the doorway. "I… Will you be careful, Chi?"

She wanted to scream, _'He won't hurt me!'_ But another voice replied, '_You didn't think Gokou would either._' Frustrated, she sighed, "I'm a grown woman. I can handle myself."

But she knew it was in her husband… her ex-husband's nature to care for others.

The man let out a deep sigh despite much effort. They were there. They were staring at each other with longing and sorrow and regret and if he'd forgive and she'd forget, then they would be all right and maybe things could go back to how things were before, no, better. And if she weren't so proper, maybe he could hold her again, but he knew very well she'd reject him even if she wanted him as he did her.

Because of Juunana. She wouldn't be unfaithful to Juunana as, he bitterly recalled, she was to him. Of course, could he really call it infidelity?

Hard as it was to come to the truth, he knew he'd lost, he knew he'd failed, in one thing that he did that he knew for sure was not out of the selflessness that he'd been so known for so well.

Chichi avoided his warm, dark eyes staring at her in ways she didn't want to acknowledge. It was stupid of her to ask him to stay when she knew perfectly well she couldn't allow herself to do anything with him, but he looked so sad and she remembered all the reasons she loved him that she'd tried to forget.

Memories and emotion and adoration all came crashing down on her in one weak moment but she stayed perfectly still, still as if she weren't alive, and that was how she felt. He'd killed a part of her and now he wanted to make amends…

Temptation was an evil thing. Temptation was one of a million things, and neither had offered or even suggested that they do anything. Both knew it was there, and it was strong, but Chichi was too proud to just jump in Gokou's arms.

The silence got eerie, the two seemed to be locked inside separate worlds full of windows so that they could see each other, but never talk, and never see what was inside their own hearts, or even inside the other's.

"We've got to talk."

"I don't want to talk anymore." Gokou shook his head. He was hurt and he was depressed and he wanted her to cling to and love and do anything but talk about Juunana and all the wonderful things he'd done for her, they were done with talking. There was nothing else to say.

She crossed her arms over her chest and she could feel a stress headache coming. He was right. She didn't want to talk either, but talking was safer than not.

She didn't know how, or why, but she managed to speak once more, "Are you hungry?"

It was almost ironic that she was the one to mention his stomach. To buy more time with her, he nodded. There was also the fact that he hadn't eaten a decent meal since he was last with her.

Pinks and oranges flooded into the perfect blue sky as the sun dipped down into the horizon. He sat at the table and she set plate after plate before him.

"Will Juunana be back soon?"

She gazed wearily to the side, "Perhaps."

"Will you sit with me?"

Quietly, Chichi sat down beside Gokou. She tried to smile at him. He tried to concentrate on the food before him, but he hardly noticed what was on the plate before him.

"What do you want from me? What did you think you'd accomplish by coming here?"

"I don't know. I want a lot, I guess, if you call getting my family back a lot."

"I can't just leave Juunana." She weakly insisted, "You think you can come back and just ask-"

"No, but I will anyway."

Dazed, she stood. Gokou tilted his head up to watch her as she exited the room, and before he could manage to stand to follow her out, the door closed.

* * *

She needed time to think. How could she be so weak? Just being in the room with him, he'd gotten under her skin. And she needed so little, but at the time, he'd thought it much, now he was offering her everything she'd ever wanted.

A nice little life that they could share. A sincerity in his eyes forced her to pay attention though her head was screaming curses constantly and reminding her of all the things they'd been through, but everything else betrayed reason and asked her to go back to him.

How could she just forgive? Pride was such a horrible thing. She couldn't allow herself to be in the same position to be shot in the head by her emotions if he'd leave again, and if they didn't get back together she'd get shot anyway because she'd miss him and she'd think about him cold night after cold night and though Juunana would be there… It was like he was a temporary replacement now.

How could Gokou do this to her?

She'd been a devoted and loving wife to both men and now that Gokou was back there was no way she could win, there was no way she wouldn't end up betraying Juu, whether it be physically or mentally.

Then there was to consider her sons. She'd seen them rarely, it was as if her life with Son Gokou had been a distant dream. Juu didn't ever ask her not to see them, but it was awkward. Somehow, they all just found their own lives.

Gohan would be thrilled if the two were to get back together. He'd been loyal to his father and furious when ChiChi told him about Juunana. It hurt her deeply, but she understood that he, as she did at one time, still thought that Gokou would return one day.

Goten, on the other hand, grew bitter and never mentioned his father. The young man would growl and hiss unkind words when Gokou was mentioned, usually Gohan was the one to mention it, and the two would only stop fighting upon her request.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she did not know she was being watched. Juunana raised a brow as he watched the two, though he let out a sigh of relief as Chichi exited the little house.

"Chi, you okay?"

She laughed a bit so not to start crying, "No."

Gokou looked at her. Only feet away, she was staring out, she looked so lonely. So sad. His first impulse was to hold her, but after a few steps forward he hesitated. "I don't know what to do."

She looked at him, so calm, so serious, "Neither do I."

Where did they go from there?

Was there a passionate kiss or an anti-climatic step away?

"Can't we just… walk away?"

Chichi laughed lightly, "And go where? And do what? What would we be running from?"

"Juunana's tyrannical hold on your brain and ability to think straight?" She raised a brow and opened her mouth to speak, but Gokou cut her off, "Do you want to go have dinner at Bulma's?"

"You can't just invite me over there…"

"Sure I can. She wants to see you, you know."

"Gokou…"

"Fine. How about a-"

"No, Gokou."

He grinned and his arm slid around her waist. Before she could squeak in protest, she was standing before Bulma

The aqua haired woman stared at Chichi and blinked for a few seconds, having to grip onto the bowl in her hands so that she not drop it due to shock, "Chi-Chan… it's been a very long time…"

Chichi smiled weakly, "Yes… It has. I am so sorry Gokou brought me here, this was a huge mistake, I'm sorry he was so rude-"

"I've been telling him if he insisted on going to see you to invite you over. It's good he finally listened to me."

Chichi sighed a bit, "I really should go…"

"You two're back together?"

"Yes."

"_No_!" Chichi blushed, "_Gokou, because you grabbed-"_

"Should I leave you two alone?"

Chichi flushed again, "No… Do you want me to help you make that?"

"You're a guest, Chi…"

"She'll help you." Gokou lightly pushed Chichi into the kitchen.

Chichi could do little but sigh.

* * *

"So he's been bothering you lately?"

She nodded, "Not bothering, really… Just… he looks at me and asks me why as if what happens was done to purposely hurt him. Oh, and he wants to completely forget the fact that I'm _married _and have me go run away with him."

"Do you want to?"

"Bulma, I love Juunana."

"But you love Gokou too." She pointed out.

"You're just trying to get me to lean towards going back to Gokou."

"You're right. It's not my place to ask you." Bulma bent over, trying to examine the mess she'd made.

Chichi sighed, "But, yes, I still _care_ about Gokou."

"I didn't say you _cared_ about him, I said you _loved_ him."

Chichi sighed again, "Now, that, I don't know…"

"You know, I should call Goten and Pan over. They've been spending a lot of time together…" She playfully hit her forehead, "Oh, right! I guess I can't…"

"Why not?" Chichi longed to see her son and granddaughter again and frowned.

"See, as punishment Gohan doesn't want Pan and Bura spending time together, and seeing as Pan is staying with Goten, it would be rude to just invite him. And I know Goten'd bring Pan and Gohan would eventually find out… Plus you know how Goten gets when it comes to Gokou. He's incredibly angry with him…"

"Should I call Gohan?"

"Maybe he'll listen to you. I'm sure Pan'd like to see you again."

"What did those two do anyway?"

"Oh, Gohan thinks Bura's a bad influence. I guess she might be. They just go a little over-board sometimes. It's best not to worry about teenagers too much, though Bura is currently being punished as well."

"What's her punishment?"

* * *

"No, Bura! Stop trying to block me with your elbows!"

"But Tousan!" She moaned, "I might break a nail!"

"And if you continue to block like that, you might break a bone!"

"I'm sweaty and smelly and sticky and I've got bruises everywhere!"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. Bura sighed and got into a clumsy fighting stance.

"Hey, Vegeta!"

"Oh, thank God you're here!" Bura squealed, "You can fight with him!"

"Bura, I don't think that's…"

Vegeta smirked, "Take a break, brat-"

"Princess!"

"Brat. And while I pummel Kakarotto over here, make sure you can tell me five things he did wrong by the time we're through."

"But… Daddy! You both go too fast!"

"Then you'll have to learn to keep up."

"But I'm a princess!"

"A princess of fighters, not beauty queens. Keep your eyes sharp and look for energy and not forms."

Bura sat on a bench, sighing, "Yes, Papa."

"Vegeta, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"If you came over here to ask for advice on getting your harpy back as you did my wife, then you should go looking for answers with her."

"But how did you make Bulma fall in love with you?"

Vegeta scoffed, "_Make_? No one said I _wanted_ her to."

"But then how did she get you to retur-"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

Gokou sighed and got into his stance. "Watch carefully now, Bura, because your father might make a few mistakes too."

* * *

Bulma jumped up upon a loud thump. With a sigh, she instantly recognized the reason, "Ugh, they're sparring again, as soon as I fixed my landscaping from when Goten and Trunks last sparred."

"But isn't Vegeta supposed to be training Bura?"

"He probably got bored with even trying. Apparently, she's afraid to throw a fist and break a nail or to mess up or hair or to get a scratch or a bruise…"

"So she's a bit more lady-like?"

"Not exactly. Vain's more like it. Ladies don't sneak out of the house in the middle of the night and go to clubs and drink and dance with men." Bulma sighed.

"And you're not worried about her?"

"Not really. Vegeta's on the watch and when he doesn't pick them up, Gohan or Goten or Trunks do."

"But the fact that they try…"

"They fail." She shrugged. "The most Bura's ever been able to keep from us was a boyfriend a few years older for about a week."

Chich raised a brow, "I think I'm glad I had two boys."

"Not that Goten didn't have his adventures with my boy."

Chichi nodded, "That is true."

"So tell me, how is Juu?"

"He's fine… He wants me to move out, come to the city with him. He even talked about adopting."

"And what do you think about that?"

She sighed, "Well.. I don't know. I'm way too old for another child. Or even a teenager. I understand we could provide a good home, but I don't want a young one to become emotionally attached to me…"

"And then pass away?"

Chichi nodded, "Juunana doesn't even like the thought of my dying, but I think he was very serious when he asked me to move to the city."

"What about that? Do you want to do that?"

"I'm not so sure…"

"Too many fond memories in that house…?"

"Yeah…"

"With Gokou?"

Chichi set the bowl down, "I'm not going to leave Juunana for Gokou."

"I'm not saying that. It's just that that might be why he wants to move. Gokou's come back, your feelings for him are still tender, why would he want to stay in a house that reminds you of your marriage with him everyday?"

"I've thought of that, and Juu is the jealous type, but I don't know… it seems like he's been planning on moving before Gokou came back."

"So he'd given thought to it and now that Gokou's here, it's become a more necessary thing."

"You really think that's it?" Chichi cocked her head to the side.

"Moving and children? He wants something more serious,"

"We're married. You can't get any more serious than that."

"I'm not so sure. I think he's given thought to it before, but Gokou's the last straw and he's finally brought it to your attention."

"But you make it sound like he's only doing it to turn my attention away from Gokou."

"Are you paying more attention to Gokou than him?"

"No… well, he's back and that's stressful, but he should know that I just wouldn't…"

"Face it, it's all over your face, Chi," Bulma looked back to Chichi, "You missed him and now here's a chance to have the life with him you've wanted since you were a little girl and you don't know if you want to give it away or not."

"You know my situation so well. So what would you do?" Chichi sarcastically asked.

"Well, you have security with Juu, but love for Gokou. Gokou's hurt you but makes promises and you don't know if they're empty or not. Juu wants to pin you down with children and a new location. What sounds better for me is Juu, but I never did pay attention to what's better. That's why I'm with Vegeta and not Yamucha and I don't regret it at all."

* * *

The dinner went by slowly. Trunks showed up a few moments late while Goten and Pan managed to arrive fifteen minutes before the table'd been set.

Both granddaughter and son were more than thrilled to see Chichi, Goten giving her a tight hug and Pan tearfully squeezed her grandmother to her breast.

"I missed you so much, Grandma.. You need to visit us more often!"

Chichi laughed a bit, "I know, it's bad of me to not, but it's such a long way."

"You guys could move closer to the city?"

"Actually, we were…"

"Were what?" A battered Gokou stepped out from behind the door. Goten's eyes sharpened but Chichi blushed.

"Nothing."

"Gokou! Look at you! And Vegeta! Go change! You both smell! And throw away the remainder of those clothes seeing as Gokou decided to shred them." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "And you can go change too, Bura."

She looked to the girl hiding because of her appearance. Bura made a little squeak and rushed to the sanctuary that was her bathroom.

As Vegeta stomped away, Gokou grinned sheepishly. Chichi did all she could not to stare at his bare chest while setting the food on the table.

"Mom, are you back with this _joke_?"

Chichi sighed, "Goten, don't speak that way. And no, your father and I are not back together."

"Good. You shouldn't bel-"

"Goten, enough, Dear."

"Yes, Mother."

They sat, Goten to Chichi's right and Pan to her left. Bura sat across from Goten, leaving the spot next to her for her brother. Next to Bura was her mother, Vegeta, and Gokou sat by an annoyed Pan.

"How is Gohan?"

"Stiff, as usual." Pan sighed.

"Yes, I heard about your scene." Chichi looked amused, "Dear, he'll come around. Try and spend some time with Bura tonight."

"But I want to spend time with you… I never see you, Grandma."

Chichi smiled, "I hope that'll change soon. Like I said, it is a possibility that we move out here."

"That's wonderful to hear, Chichi." Trunks bent and kissed her on the cheek before sitting next to Goten and his sister, "It's wonderful to have a sane mother figure around here. Is it wishful thinking that you assisted my mother with the dinner?"

Chichi laughed, "Yes, I helped her. You're too much."

Bulma tried to frown, "Why're you so late home, Mister President?"

"Meeting."

"You mean you were making out with your secretary again. You smell of perfume from Carsona." Bura murmured.

Trunks kicked her from under the table and his mother raised a brow.

" I don't remember any meetings scheduled."

"Oh, of course not, because… Hey, Goten, how is Paris?"

"Stop trying to get me in trouble. You got yourself into this."

Chichi blinked, "Paris?"

"My…"

"Girlfriend." Trunks finished, "A very flashy one, at that."

"Like you don't go through another secretary every month."

Bulma slapped Bura's hand on the table, "Don't be rude, Dear."

"It's true, Kaasan."

"I hope this girl is decent, Goten."

"She's very sweet."

Trunks scoffed.

"Pareasu?" Pan raised her head up, "Hah. She is evil, Grandma."

Gokou sat as silent as Vegeta. Without touching his food, he stood and left the room. Bulma stood but Vegeta shook his head and she sat once more.

Goten and Pan seemed to watch her from the corner of their eyes, waiting for her to stand, and enraged when she did.

"Please don't do this to yourself." Goten murmured through grit teeth.

"Goten… I'll be fine. I'm not going to leave Juu any time soon. I'm just worried about him."

"You shouldn't be. Don't do this."

She was gone.

* * *

"Are you going to go back to train that boy?"

"I suppose that's what I should do. He wanted me gone for a few more days so he could train himself. I think I'm done reuniting with my family."

"Goten-"

"I don't understand what's wrong with him."

"He's jealous of Ubuu. You were supposed to train him and Pan and Bura and trust that _they_ could save the world. Your family and friends and the future generation of the Saiya-Jins, but one fine day you leave to go train a boy you've never met before."

"But he's very important-"

"You were very important to him. And then, my condition… He's just very angry with you."

"I didn't do anything to purposely hurt either of them."

"But you did anyway."

"I didn't do anything to purposely hurt you either."

"I know."

"But I did anyway."

"Yes… But I am not angry with you as Goten is."

"Would you take it all back if you could? Never marry me?"

"You know I could but I wouldn't."

"Then marry me again."

Chichi laughed, "And do what? Live happily ever after isolated in the woods while you're across the globe fighting?"

"We could get a gravity chamber."

"And he would be willing to come?"

"I think so."

"And I doubt it."

Gokou sighed, "Can't we work that stuff out later?"

"I'm not-"

He tilted his head down to caress his lips against hers. The gentle movement caused Chichi to fall back in surprise and he gently placed his hand on the small of her back to hold her to him. Her heart raced as her ex-husband brushed his lips against hers in such soft, slow motions, and her mind went blank of all protests.

Slowly, giving in, she took a step closer to Gokou. "Come back…" He whispered, resting his other hand on her cheek. His thumb moved in small circles on her cheek as he fingered through her hair. The pressure pulled her bun out and her hair fell down to grace her back. "Please?"

"I…"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I never stopped loving you."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I… Juu and I are…"

"What?" He laughed a bit, "You want to move to the city? Do you want what he offers you more than him?"

Chichi blinked, "That's not…"

"Chi… I love you. Do you love me back or do you love him?"

She thought to something Bulma'd asked her before. _"Look, if both Gokou and Juunana were hanging off the same cliff, same time, which would you save, ignoring Gokou's flying abilities."_

"You know I love you back."

"So then what's wrong?"

"He's my husband-"

"I'm your husband."

She sighed, "You're making this hard to explain. Juunana is the man I am currently bound to by law. I don't think I could ask him for a divorce."

"He's really that great, huh?"

"Yeah.."

* * *

"Chichi, Gokou seems so upset. What happened?" Bulma sat next to her on the bed.

"Nothing, Bulma. I really should be going home…"

"I'll drive you."

In the car, Bulma looked sadly to her friend, "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Gokou wants me to divorce Juu and get back together with him. I love him still… But Juu…"

"I know it's not really in your nature to cheat or to leave one man for another, but you can't stay with Juu out of propriety or pity. It wouldn't be fair to Juu to think you love him when your heart belongs to someone else. That would be the bigger sin."

They stay in the car. Chichi sighed, "It's just so.."

"Odd? Not really. You convinced yourself you were happy with Juu and now Gokou's back and you realize you're just as alone."

"You really want me to marry him again?"

"I really want you to be happy, and I've seen you with Juu. You just don't carry that same expression of happiness."

Chichi nodded and got out of the car. "Can I stay the night?"

Bulma smiled, "You're always welcome, Chichi."

* * *

Pan sighed and leaned against Bura, "I missed you so much…"

"I know.. Your dad's an asshole…"

"What will you do if he won't let me see you anymore?"

Bura sighed, "I think Goten will be our only link for a while."

"What about my grandma? Do you think she…"

"She probably could, but I don't know if she would."

"I should go ask her…"

"I think she needs to talk to Gokou for a while…"

Pan sighed, "Goten's gonna go crazy if they get back together."

"Do you think they will?"

"Probably not."

* * *

He was lying on the bed when she entered. She sat at the edge and he moved so that she could lie by him, resting her head against his shoulder.

He turned on his side to face the opposite direction and she leaned against his back, allowing her arm to drape over his shoulder, her hand free to brush against his lips.

Her fingers were cool against his warm lips, "Do you want to come home tomorrow?"

"More than you'll ever know."

* * *

**8.10 **


	11. Hand Of Fate Or Devil's Claws?

**Gift From God**

_A stroke of luck or a gift from god?_

_Hand of fate or devil's claws?_

_From below or saints above_

_You came to me_

"We need to talk."

He sighed and sat back in his chair, "So we do."

"You don't seem surprised."

"The moment I saw him I knew this would happen."

"So why did you ask me to move with you?"

A sigh, "Because I thought you had enough sense to realize he'd come waltzing back one day, promising things he can't give, and hurting you all the more."

"It's… odd. In his own way, he has given me everything he can offer."

Scoff, "And what has that joke given you? I thought you were better than this. How can you just jump in his arms after he left you for nearly a decade?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I know everything about him, Chichi. I know he's a Saiya-Jin, I know he's left you countless times over the years, I know the whole sad story."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Annoyance dragged in her voice.

"And what if I had? Was I supposed to just walk up to you and tell you that I knew your husband's life story?"

"How did you know?"

"Gokou hasn't told you? I figured he would. At one time, he was training to defeat two monsters, androids. I was an assassin and he was my target. That's all there was to it. The person calling the shots croaked and there wasn't much of a point in killing him."

She stared at him, how heartless and bitter he sounded. She must have seemed scared, because he chuckled a bit, "It's ancient history, my Dear, and not something I suppose I'm what you would call proud of. Are you suddenly afraid of me? Why are you shaking?"

"Gokou was right…"

Hurt flashed in his eyes, "You really think that?" He asked softly, "You really think my intention was to hurt you? To get straight to him through you?"

"I don't know anymore." Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Then perhaps you should note that my sister had a sudden change in heart too, because of a little kid and a short bald man. Love changes people."

"How can you say you loved me when you kept all this from me?"

"I love you. I never stopped. And you can't just make me go because your ex-husband strolls in and asks you to re-marry him."

"I want a divorce."

"Why?"

"Because I think I was playing tricks on myself, trying to make myself believe I was happy here."

"You were happy. He's the one that's poisoning your mind."

"How can you say that?"

"Everyone walks around acting as if he were a saint. Did I ever leave you in the cold for a second? How many years was he gone, Chichi? How many years was he off with that kid instead of Goten or Gohan or Pan or Trunks or even Bura? How many years was he off in a foreign village, and don't even try to tell me that there's no way in hell that he could've been doing anything with any of the females there."

"Being angry with him for having any relationships with a female there is rather pointless after I remarried, don't you think? Yes, it hurts to even consider it, but I have let it rest and I won't ever ask him. It's not because I fear the answer, it's because it's not my right to ask. I gave up the right to ask when I married you."

"You act like its such a horrible thing that we got together. He's let you go in favor of other things and people before, and he'll do it again. I can't just let you go back into that, not as long as I care about you the way I do."

"I care about you too, but this is my risk. I'm sorry, Juu… I love Gokou. I think a part of me has never stopped, even if I tried not to listen to it."

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"In this scenario, it is."

"How can a few days with him just erase all of the times we've had? How can you just throw me to the side for a relationship that is bound to die in the end?"

"It hasn't erased anything, it-"

"No, wait, don't even finish. You're expecting you can just wave goodbye to me as I finish packing and walk out the door with him at your arm? You're basically saying I was the rebound guy and now that the real thing is back, 'Sorry, but no thanks', is all I get. 'It's been fun, but go.'"

"You say it like I intentionally did this to hurt you."

"And you expect me to take it with a happy heart?"

"No… but…"

"I won't let you tell me to go, just so that you can go run to that fool!"

"Don't you think it's my choice?"

"Exactly what have I ever done to you that was so horrible that you need to leave me?"

"Nothing… It's not you, Juu… It's me. Why would you want to stay with me if you knew my true emotions belonged to someone else?"

Juunana let out a breath. Chichi closed her eyes with pain in her heart and she heard Juunana's steps as he walked across the house in a silent fury, throwing things that belonged to him in bags. He didn't break anything that wasn't his, and she knew he wouldn't take a threatening step towards her, but she looked down and sighed to herself,_ 'Why did it have to end this way?'_

* * *

Like the winter, her heart was sad, cold, and buried deep within mountains of snow. Juunana seemed to have only been able to chip away some of the ice and bring out a few smiles, but there was so much more to melt, it seemed.

Like time, she was old and wise and understood things had a way of happening and there was no final heartbreak and there was no ultimate happiness.

Like the night held many secrets, so did the house she stood in while her first husband walked through the doors and hugged her gently. He looked sad when she shrugged him off to look towards a soft cough coming from the opposite side of the room. Her second husband glared icily for a moment and then she could've sworn he looked sad, but he disappeared into the black blanket insured by the lush forest.

There was a very melancholy feeling in the house and the only one that seemed content was her husband, but she could not feel moral and let him hold her She had made a choice and at least that part was over.

She was not sure if she'd made the right one.

It was almost poetic the way that the light seemed to melt from the rooms until it was as dark in the house as it was outside of it.

Finally, her husband asked her the question she'd been waiting for him to ask.

"When can we get married again?"

Gradually, he let his arms shift around her small body, and she rested her chin against what she'd assumed was a muscle, "When the divorce is final."

* * *

**8.10 **


	12. It's Falling Down And

**Gift From God**

_Here comes the cold again_

_I feel it closing in_

_It's falling down and_

_All around me falling_

Juuhachi blinked as a thunderous series of knocks at her door sounded. She stood and opened it, and she gave a knowing smile to the man standing before her, "I knew you were going to come here eventually."

"I'm going to kill him."

"You always were irrational." She sighed and sat back on the couch, pulling her legs back and sitting on her feet. "How could you expect that having a relationship with her wouldn't end like that? It was bound to end from the start."

"I don't care… I'm going to kill him."

She laughed a bit, tilting her head up to watch her brother pace in annoyance, "You can rant and rave for another few hours, but my daughter will be back from her classes soon, and I'd rather you not be screaming out death threats if you don't mind."

"The brat?"

Juuhachi's eyes sharpened, "That 'brat' is a capable young lady in college right now. She wants to be a vet."

"A vet. How nice." He rolled his eyes. "How… typical."

"So what do you want, Juunana? To burn a hole in my carpet, to ask me to help you kill him, or to crash for the night?"

"He's a useless distraction."

"He's also my husband's best friend." Juuhachi crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't know the guy but I don't doubt he got whatever he got and he doesn't deserve her. I also think her leaving you was the biggest mistake she could make."

"Not that that isn't touching, but I'd rather his blood on my hands than a pity talk."

Juuhachi picked up the remote and turned away from her brother, "Look… maybe you should meet your niece. I personally don't want to hear you threatening him and when Krillin gets home you'd damn well better be nice."

* * *

"Bura, I know you're here, so you might as well come out."

"Why won't you let me see Pan?"

Gohan sighed, "Because you're a horrible influence, Bura. You're spoiled, you waste your money, you have no responsibilities and you don't study. You have no aspirations in life because you could very well do nothing and still live like a Queen because of the hard work your mother and grandfather did."

"You don't think I have goals, Gohan? You don't think I don't think about achieving something every waking moment? You think all I care about is having sex with guys I don't know because they're twice my age?"

Gohan took off his glasses and began to clean them, avoiding looking at the teary-eyed girl, "Yes, Bura. That's exactly what I think."

"You're wrong. I want to be a model-"

"Like that's much more honorable."

"I want to make my own way and maybe even create my own line of clothes and send the profits to create a business with Marron where we can take in stray animals or animals that are to be put to sleep because they won't be adopted or are too young or sick."

"That's very creative."

"You just don't care for me."

"I can't say I care for the way you live your life, no."

"You were looking for a reason to tell Pan we couldn't be friends anymore."

"Bura, don't be dramatic. Now, it's very late and I have to go back to bed. You should, too, before I call Buruma and tell her to pick up her uncontrollable daughter again."

"You're wrong. My father is outside. They know exactly where I am."

"I'm sorry you made the effort, but I'm afraid I'm considering putting Pan in a private school just to keep her away from you and people like you."

Hurt stung Bura, "Let me see my friend."

"Goodnight, Miss Briefs."

* * *

"Bura, if that's you again-"

"It's me. I came to see if Goten was here?"

"Yes, he's staying the night, but I would think he's asleep right now, Dad…"

"That's okay," Gokou sighed, "I don't think this is something that can wait."

"…Alright… But try not to wake up Panny."

Goten was sitting on the bed and reading when his father entered the room. "What do you want?"

"Do you always answer the door so rudely?" He closed the door behind himself.

"I can still read kis, genius."

"I'm going to go in a few days."

"Thanks for the best news you've brought since you came back."

He sighed, "I don't know, I think I'm going to ask your mother to come with me."

Goten sat up and set his book to the side, "And why would she go anywhere with you?"

"We're going to get married again."

Goten stared at his father for a few moments. "Of course she will. It only figures. You just had to poison her mind again, right when she was getting along, didn't you?"

"Don't you want her to be with the man she loves?"

"You really do flatter yourself, don't you?"

"I… didn't come to talk to you about this."

"Yeah, well, you did anyway. What do you want?"

"I wanted to set things right between us, S-"

"Don't call me that. You want to make me happy?" Goten swung his legs so that they dangled over the edge of the bed, "You really want me to be happy?"

In response, his father nodded.

"Then leave. Go. Don't pretend to be my father and don't pretend you know me. I've got a girlfriend now, we're thinking of starting a life of our own together. I have an apartment, good income. Just go."

"I didn't leave to train Uub to hurt you."

"Oh, come off it. I've heard it before. I'm not a little kid. I don't want your attention. I don't want your love or your bullshit about how you're such a fucking saint."

"It's just that the world…"

"What about it? Things happen. Threats come and go and as far as I can tell, nothing's happened since you left."

"Do you still fight?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Because if something happens it would be you-"

"Fuck that. I'm going to sit on my ass like any other looser. If something happens, then the world fucking deserves it. I'll fight to save Paris and my friends and family, but as for the world, with those people? Leave it to Uubuu. He's the one with the special training, right?"

"But you have just as much potential!"

Goten lay back again, "Just go away. You haven't changed at all."

Gokou sighed, "Will you keep in touch with your mother?"

"I will."

Gokou left the room. Goten sighed and closed his eyes and in a sudden moment of frustration, he took the book he'd been reading and flung it to the floor, holding his head.

He'd lied. If anything were ever to happen, no matter how horrible the people of Earth were, he'd fight to protect them. It was in his nature. He was ashamed of that nature, seeing as he got it from his father.

* * *

The door closed and a pretty blonde girl walked in the room. "Hi Momma, have a nice day at work?"

Before she could peck her mother on the cheek, her eye raised when she saw a tall man standing in the corner. She blinked, almost thinking the worst. "Uh… who's that?"

Juuhachi nodded towards the man, "Marron, this is your uncle."

Marron stared at the man, "You have a brother?"

Her mother nodded, "Well, Juunana, you can introduce yourself."

He lifted his hand from the corner, "Hi."

"Hey." Marron quietly said, not getting the impression that her newfound uncle was exactly talkative. She was still in a bit of a state of shock that she even HAD an uncle, "So… Uncle Juunana, what're you doing here?"

"I guess I'm supposed to meet you."

"I'm going to go start dinner." Juuhachi sighed, "Marron, try and get your uncle to not be such an ass, will you?"

She watched her mother leave, "I take it you're not very close to my mother?"

"We were close at one time, but we went our separate ways."

"Hey! Goten's spoken of you, aren't you… his mother's husband?"

"I was. She decided to break it off with me."

Marron frowned, "Oh, I see. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I'm going to get my revenge."

"On Chi-Chan?" Marron looked frightened for a moment and her uncle laughed.

"No, not her. The man that decided to pull her away from me."

"…Gokou?"

"Yes. He's so popular." Juunana sourly noted.

"That's… horrible. You're not going to… hurt him, are you?"

Juuanna quietly reminded himself to ask himself exactly what type of daughter his aggressive sister'd raised. "Of course I'm going to hurt him."

"You're even stronger than he is? But I thought someone said he was one of the strongest men in the universe."

"There are more than one ways to kill a man."

"How can you say something so horrible so casually?" She regretted meeting this uncle of hers. He seemed sad at first, but now… he was just so cruel.

Juunana laughed again, "He's more cruel than I am."

"How so? From what Papa says, he's a perfectly nice person."

"He left his wife to rot. That's reason enough for me. I offered Chichi a secure home, love, attention, everything." It was shocking to him that he was saying such things to the girl before him, "She left me to go back to him. For what? A happy week and a lifetime of pain after that?"

Marron sat down, "I see… I've felt hurt like yours before, too, Uncle Juunana. I love a guy, perhaps as much as you love Chichi, and he'd rather go out with little flings than something serious with me. I guess we're kinda in the same boat, yanno?"

Juunana looked at the young girl speaking so sadly and frowned. He didn't know why he cared, maybe it was because there was something gentle about her that he could not place, but he sat next to her and let her weakly smile at him, "Yeah. We are in the same boat, Kiddo."

* * *

Chichi sighed. A day had passed and she knew that Gokou would have to go back to Uubuu and train him.

As if this all was for nothing, she was defeated and even sad. He was going to leave her once more for an undetermined amount of time.

"Chi, what's wrong?" Her husband… ex-husband… soon-to-be husband… rested his head on her shoulder.

"You're going to leave again, aren't you?"

"I don't know what we're going to do. Can Uub come here? Can we go there? If I do have to leave you… I promise I'll visit every month or so-"

Chichi sighed deeply, cutting him off. How could she explain to her husband that she was his wife, not distant family that he could just walk away from and come back to see any time he wanted?

"Don't you want to come with me?"

"No, Gokou. My life is here. I want to be with my sons and Pan."

"Then maybe Uubuu can come here…"

Another sigh, "Maybe."

"You don't think he will?"

"I don't know. Maybe is the most I can say."

* * *

**8.10**


	13. Falling

**Gift From God**

_Falling_

Bura sighed and looked at the wall.

"Oh, Honey. It's okay. You'll make new friends."

"I don't want new friends! I want Panny!"

"All we can do is hope Gohan calms down… For now it would be stupid to ask him to change his mind."

"Mom, he hates me! You know he just wants a reason to not let Pan see me!"

"I know, but maybe…"

* * *

"Hey there."

"Hey you." Goten kissed Paris on the cheek, "When did you get in?" He made a motion towards her packed bags.

"A few minutes ago." She smiled at him from her seat on the couch.

"Well, come on.. I'll help you unpack."

Paris shook her head slowly. "First, I want to talk to you about some things…"

Goten nodded and sat down, "What's up?"

"Are you… cheating on me?"

Goten blinked, "What?"

"With that kid. Bura. Are you having sex with her?"

"No, of course not!"

"Goten, it looks really bad for me that you're spending so much time around my future rival and her family."

"She's just a kid, Paris."

"Our rival agency is already telling us that they're planning on taking her. Everyone is talking about it. In a matter of months, she's going to be seventeen and then I'll only have a year before she'll be able to join on with them. As a matter of fact, they're trying to make a deal with her school and her parents so that she can join them when she turns seventeen."

"…Why are you telling me this?"

"Goten… you're a really sweet guy… But I'm not going to go anywhere like this, and your connections with her make it look all the worse. I'm… I've been seeing someone else."

Goten nodded slowly, laughing lightly. "So the bags don't need to be unpacked. You came back early, finished packing,"

"And now I'm waiting for my ride out of here."

"Yeah. Have a great life."

"I will. Be sure to tell Bura to watch herself."

* * *

"What's happened to us? Where did I go wrong? I still just don't understand how my own son can be so angry..."

"Haven't you been paying attention at all? It's not that hard, you moron!"

His head turned and in walked the princess, her father following behind her. Buruma let out a deep sigh, "Bura, that's no way to talk."

"No. Not this time." Bura hugged herself, sitting right across from Gokou.

Goten just called. She felt horrible. It was her fault. Her fault like it was her fault with Pan. She sighed, seemingly just screwing all the Sons she cared about over.

Not Chichi.

"Do you need someone to spell it out for you? You're not going to stay here for Chichi! That is who this is about, you're always taking it and turning it into something about you or about Juunana or about Goten, but it's not! It's about Chichi. It's always been like that. Dating back to Goten's birth, maybe before! You'll never change. You're going to leave her to fight and she understands your passion but it'll never be equal to anything you've ever felt about her, and what is she left with? She left everything for you and it was stupid." The girl shook bitterly, leaning against her father. She spoke for Goten. She spoke for Pan. Her friends she'd never see again.

"It was not!" He argued.

Bulma pat him on the shoulder, "Make your own choices, Gokou. You're the one she loves. Besides, if you are leaving, then you need to spend as much time as you can with her before you go."

* * *

Goten showed up later that night. She sat by him in what used to be his bedroom, Gokou standing by the door in silence as the pair spoke in hushed voices.

"I can't believe you're going back to him."

"Oh, Goten..." She rested her head against his shoulder"I love you. Don't worry about this anymore."

"How dare he..." Goten sighed, "Mother, when he leaves I want you to come and live with me."

"No, no, Dear. Listen to me. Listen to what I want you to do for me." Chichi sighed, "I couldn't give you advice on love. I chose the man I loved over the man that loved me, and I can't tell you what to do if you should ever be in the same situation. I won't come live with you. You're so young. You'll find someone to love and I will stay here."

"And just rot?" He stared at her.

"No, not _rot_, simply continue living. I'm old now, Goten. I'm too old."

"He makes you so unhappy. You know he's going to leave tonight."

"Yes. Yes. He will. And I will stay. But I'll get up in the morning, Goten."

Goten sighed, "Mother..."

"Now, you should go back and eat. Be kind to Gokou, Goten."

"Why"

"He really does love you, Dear. He has an odd way of showing it. When you grow up a bit more, you'll understand more about how different people express love."

"Mother..."

"Gokou made a promise to me, Goten, a promise that he would never leave me again. And even if he goes back to this village..."

Goten dropped his head and walked away from the room. He would eat, he would leave, and the pair would lay down for their last night together.

* * *

She would lay down to sleep that night and his hand would be in hers. By the time she woke up, his hand had faded away.

She did not throw on a robe. She did not put on her shoes.

She ran.

ChiChi ran out into the forest and he turned around, his eyes were sad and his chest would rise and fall, "Chi..."

"How _dare _you..." Her voice cracked. Tears fell. "How **dare** you! You **lied**. You've **deceived** me again, the way you did when we were first married."

"Chi..."

**"Don't even say it. Go. Just... go. You swore everything and now where am I? You couldn't even stand to let me be happy or pretend I was happy with Juunana! You're disgusting! I hate you!**" The woman stared at the man, her body seemed to crumble in pain. And she turned and she forced herself to walk.

"Chi..."

**"What is it! What do you want to plague me with now!"** Chichi turned, in agony, staring, glaring at him.

"Is this enough firewood, Hun?"

She stared at him.

His arms were open. The wood fell to the forest floor.

His arms around her, their lips.

Falling.

Falling back in love.

* * *

**8.10**

A third G/CC story to come up, maybe Fall, **Yours.  
**


End file.
